A Kasszandra effektus by liketheriver, translation
by Aranymag
Summary: This is the Hungarian translation of "The Cassandra Effect" by liketheriver. Enjoy! Ez a magyar fordítása liketheriver "A Kasszandra-effektus" c. humoros írásának. Jó szórakozást!


A Kasszandra effektus

BESOROLÁS: 13 éves kor alatt nem ajánlott a nyelvezete miatt. **(??)**

ÉVAD: 3. évad valamikor a „The Real World" („A való világ" – 3 x 06 epizód) után.

FŐ SZEREPLŐK: mindenki.

KATEGÓRIA: tisztán természetes bolondozás.

ÖSSZEFOGLALÓ: A Csillagkapu Parancsnokság költségvetésének csökkentése miatt a csapat fenyegetve érzi magát.

SPOILER: Bármi a „The Real World" („A való világ" – 3 x 06) című epizódig, azt is magába foglalva.

VISSZAJELZÉS: Igen, kérem. Én okulok belőlük és a többi okostojás is.

LEMONDÓ NYILATKOZAT: Minden jog fenntartva a sorozat készítõi és tulajdonosai számára. Különben ki kellene cserélnem a személyzetet mind a Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon, mint Atlantiszon.

MEGJEGYZÉS: A történetet azok a legutóbbi hírek **(2006. augusztusában írta!)** inspirálták, melyek szerint a Csillagkapu Atlantisz sorozat folytatódik a 4. évaddal és a Csillagkapu CSK-1 sorozat befejeződik, nem lesz 11. évad, valamint …hmm, azok a meglehetősen tüzes viták, amelyekkel szembesültem a meg nem erősített hírekkel kapcsolatban, hogy legalább egy szereplő a CSK-1-ből átjön, hogy csatlakozzon az atlantiszi csapathoz. Valójában ez csak egy ártalmatlan kis paródia.

KÖSZÖNETNYILVÁNÍTÁS: Külön köszönet, mint mindig Koschká-nak a végső átnézésért. Bár a javításai elvesztek a dokumentum mentésekor, így minden hiba az enyém.

A Kasszandra effektus

_Szerző: liketheriver_

_Fordította: Chaya_

Elizabeth belépett a tanácsterembe és az asztal körül ülve már ott találta csapatának vezetőit és tanácsadóit. Szokásos helyére tartva teáscsészéjével a kezében, jókedvűen mosolygott: „Jó reggelt!"

„Ó Istenem, rossz hírei vannak." - nyögött fel Rodney a székére rogyva. „A költségvetés, ugye? Megkapta a választ a költségvetésünkkel kapcsolatban, ugye?"

Ahogy kinyitotta a dossziét, amit hozott, körülnézett. „Ami azt illeti Rodney, megkaptam a költségvetésünk végső jóváhagyását. És néhány… lényegtelen csökkentés mellett" – nézett jelentőségteljesen a tudósra – „a következő évre teljeskörűen finanszíroznak minket."

„Úgy érti, hogy a kávéfőzőt" – sóhajtott McKay Sheppard felé, aki mellette ült. „Nem érdekel, mit mondanak a hirdetésekben, nem lehet rendes habot csinálni a kézi készülékkel."

„Minden a csuklótól függ" – mormogta vissza az ezredes, mielőtt kihúzva magát, az expedíció vezetőjéhez szólt: „De… ugye van még valami?"

Egy sóhajjal Elizabeth eldöntötte: el kell mondania, túl kell rajta esnie. „De… komolyan megnyirbálják a CSKP költségvetését, úgyhogy valakit át fognak küldeni, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk Atlantiszon."

„Valakit a CSK-1-ből?" – kérdezte Sheppard riadtan előredőlve.

„Ez is egy lehetőség, igen." – mondta egyetértve Elizabeth.

„Nos, kit? Kit fognak ideküldeni?"

Rodney aggódó kérdésére Elizabeth felemelte a kezét. „Higgadj le. Történetesen megkértek minket arra, hogy közöljük, szerintünk ki illene a legjobban a mi egyedülállóan lendületes csapatunkba itt a Pegazus galaxisban."

„Én Carter ezredesre szavazok." - szólt Teyla azonnal mosolyogva.

„Na várj csak egy percet!" - mondta nyomatékosan Rodney. „Miért van szükségünk Sam-re? Már itt vagyok nektek én arra, hogy megoldjam az itt felmerülő valamennyi tudományos problémát."

Teyla összeráncolta a homlokát megdöbbenésében. „Azt gondoltam Rodney, hogy örömet szerezne neked, ha Samantha Carter mindig veled lenne."

„Egy dolog az, hogy a fantáziálásomban ott úszkál körülöttem, csak fehérneműt viselve. Más dolog az, hogy itt áll egyenruhában, okosabbnak tűnve, mint én ….pedig nem is az."

„Még fontosabb, hogy ő rangban megelőz engem." - vetette közbe Sheppard. „Csak gondoljátok el. Kivehet engem a terepmunkáról és egy pillanat alatt átrakhat az igénylési papírok irattározásához. Azután ő lenne az, aki a kapun át a csapatot vezetné. Ezenkívül úgy vélem, hogy neked Teyla, mindenkinél nagyobb fenyegetést jelent az ő jelenléte."

„Carter ezredes nem jelent fenyegetést nekem." - vonta meg a vállát Teyla.

„A helyedben én nem bíznék ebben annyira." - mondott ellent Sheppard. „Ő okos, vonzó, tudja, hogyan viselkedjen harci helyzetben. Ezenkívül el fogja rólad vonni a figyelmet, mint az egyetlen egyedülálló nőről a csapatban."

Az athoszi nő felpillantott, majd a fűzős top felé intett, amit mindig viselt. „Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy elvonná a figyelmet rólam?"

„A lényegre tapintottál." - ismerte el Rodney, mielőtt torkát köszörülve odanézett a csapat hölgytagjára, aki átható pillantást vetett rá. „Nem is említve azt, hogy már így is túl sok a rossz hajviselet ezen az expedíción. Még eggyel több, és a Daedalusnak nem lesz elegendő raktere ahhoz, hogy elhozza Földről mindazt a sok hajhabot és zselét, amire szükségünk lenne."

„Rendben, ez úgy hangzik, hogy van egy nemleges szavazatunk Carter ezredesre." - jegyezte fel Elizabeth. „Mit szólnátok Daniel Jackson-hoz?"

„A hajviselete elég unalmas, ha engem kérdeztek." - szólt Ronon.

„Annyira emelkedett és erős és gondolatgazdag és ANNYIRA erkölcsös." Rodney megrázta a fejét, mikor értékelése hallattán Elizabeth felvonta a szemöldökét. "Tényleg olyasvalakit akartok, aki majd morálisan ítélkezik minden egyes tettünk fölött? A lidércek csak a természetes túlélési ösztönük szerint cselekszenek, mikor belőlünk, emberekből táplálkoznak. " - gesztikulált Rodney – „az asurasiak félreértették a dolgokat és össze vannak zavarodva, a Genii-nak csak egy ölelésre van szüksége, bla-bla-bla. Jézusom, csak lőjük le őket már és lépjünk túl ezen. Ezenkívül van nálunk is elég önelégült, emelkedett, felvágós alak mindenfelé anélkül, hogy hoznánk magunknak még egyet. Nem is szólva arról a rengeteg helyről, amit egyedül csak a róla szóló orvosi feljegyzések emésztenének fel a számítógép memóriájában."

„Rodney fontos szempontra mutatott rá." - értett egyet Carson. „Van az a szokása, hogy meghal. Tudjátok, mennyi papírmunkával jár egy halálesetről szóló jelentés? Rengeteggel, mondhatom. És utána bizonyítani, hogy él, mindezt csak azért, hogy az egészet a következő héten újrakezdjük?" A skót rázta a fejét, rettegve a gondolattól. „Őrjítő lenne."

„Rendben van." - sóhajtott Elizabeth. "Nincs szavazat Dr. Jackson-ra. Ami által visszatérünk Mitchell alezredeshez."

„Kicsodához?" - kérdezte Sheppard döbbenten.

„Cameron Mitchell alezredeshez." - tisztázta Elizabeth. „Ő vette át néhány évvel ezelőtt a CSK-1 vezetését."

John visszaült keresztbe tett kézzel. „Soha nem hallottam róla."

„Néhány héttel ezelőtt meglátogatta Atlantiszt, ezredes." - tájékoztatta Teyla.

„Hát, bizonyára elkerültük egymást."

„Adtál neki egy citromot, hogy legyen mivel fenyegetnie engem." Rodney további magyarázatára John összeráncolva a homlokát a fejét törte. „Nem ugrik be." McKay bosszúsan megrázta a fejét, ahogy folytatta. „Magas, sötét hajú, jóképű, a csapat vezetője, alezredes a légierőnél és vadászpilóta…már ismerősen hangzik?"

„Hogyne, ez én vagyok." - válaszolta nyomatékosan Sheppard. „Egyszóval ez a Mitchell, bárki is legyen ő, felesleges lenne, ugye?"

Rodney szemét forgatva fordult oda Elizabeth-hez. „Nézze, nem kaphatnánk meg Siler őrmestert? Tudnánk használni olyasvalakit, aki nem fél attól, hogy a több ezer voltos feszültség újra meg újra megrázza."

Izgatottan előredőlve John a következőt ajánlotta: „Vagy esetleg Waltert, a kaputechnikust. Rendes fickó és nem jelent fenyegetést senkire nézve sem."

„Már van egy kaputechnikusunk." - ráncolta a szemöldökét Rodney. „Mégpedig egy nagyon jó."

„Csak azért kedveled őt Rodney, mert kanadai." – gúnyolódott Carson.

„Ennél azért többről van szó."

„Ó igen, és mi is a neve?"

McKay még inkább felhúzta magát Sheppard kihívó megjegyzésére. „Ugye te sem adnál lehetőséget kérdések feltevésére egy olyan embernek, aki még csak nem is emlékszik annak a személynek a nevére, akinek utasításokat ad arra nézve, hogyan fenyegesse meg kellőképpen az állítólagos legjobb barátját és csapattársát?"

„Valójában magam is kíváncsi lennék a nevére."

Teyla vallomására összenéztek a szobában ülők. Minthogy senki sem szólalt meg, hogy mondjon egy nevet, Elizabeth mielőtt felszólalt, jegyzetébe firkálta: feljegyezni a kanadai kaputechnikus nevét.

„Rendben, akkor térjünk át Teal'c-ra."

Rodney néhány másodpercig fontolgatta ajánlatát. „Szép nagydarab fickó."

„Magam is szép nagydarab fickó volnék."

Mintha nem hallotta volna Ronon megjegyzését, Sheppard megvonta a vállát. „Ő minden bizonnyal tudja, hogyan viselkedjen harci helyzetben."

„Én is tudom, hogyan viselkedjek harci helyzetben."

„És nem beszél sokat." – tette hozzá Teyla.

„Magam sem vagyok jó társalgó." – nézett Ronon Teylára rosszallóan, mint árulóra.

„És jó kis arany jelet visel a homlokán."

A satedai férfi állkapcsa megrándult Sheppard megjegyzésére. „Hé, nekem meg tetoválások vannak a nyakamon. Tudod, hogy mennyire fájdalmas, mikor a nyakadat tetoválják?"

McKay felhúzta az orrát. „Már megint ez a hajprobléma, természetesen. A választása egy kissé… tudjátok, nem illik ide."

„Nos, az én hajviseletem…" Mikor mindenki felé fordult, hogy várakozásteljesen reá figyeljenek, Ronon durcásan ült vissza a székére. „Nem számít."

„Igen, jó ötlet." - értett egyet John mielőtt visszafordulva értékelte volna a szóban forgó Jaffát. „És ott vannak még a szemöldökei. Csak nekem tűnik úgy, vagy tényleg kissé Spock-szerűen néznek ki?"

McKay majdnem az asztalra köpte a kávét, amit éppen ivott. „Íme a fülek, ahogy a szemöldököt vulkáninak nevezik, ha jól hallottam."

„Hé, a füleim éppen jók." Sheppard ajakbiggyesztéssel kísérve félbehagyta a mozdulatot, mellyel az éppen kitárgyalt testrész felé nyúlt.

„Igen, ezek azon kevés dolgok közül valók, melyek megkülönbözetnek téged a gonosz Mitchell ikerpárodtól."

John kajánul rávigyorgott McKay-re. „Tudod, lehet, hogy Thor-nak kellene átjönnie. Sosem lehet elég tudálékos, kopasz fickó körülöttünk."

„És mit is akar ez jelenteni?"

„Ez azt jelenti Rodney, hogy aggodalmad a rossz hajviseletekre vonatkozóan talán elsősorban csak irigység, hogy legtöbbünknek van haja a frizurakészítéshez."

Elizabeth közbelépett, mielőtt azok ketten verekedésbe bonyolódhattak volna. „Uraim! Próbáljanak ide összpontosítani!"

„Ő kezdte!" - vádolta mindkét férfi a másikat egyszerre.

„És én véget vetek ennek." - szólt a nő fenyegetően.

McKay izgatottan csettintgetett az ujjával, mikor egy gondolat ötlött fel benne. „Mi van akkor, ha Landry-t küldik át, hogy irányítsa itt a dolgokat?"

Elizabeth mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. „Miért tennének ilyet?"

„Nos, ott volt az az egész dolog, mikor az NFB nem volt túl boldog azzal, ahogy a helyzetet kezelte. Aztán meg a döntése a Michael-os eset kapcsán nem volt a legfényesebb pillanata."

„McKay!" - figyelmeztette Sheppard, ahogy Weir-t figyelve látta, hogy az arcvonásai szinte recsegnek a továbbra is magára erőltetett mosolytól.

"És persze csak nemrég fertőzte meg egy ellenséges idegen entitás. Valójában már másodszor történt meg, ugye?"

„McKay!" - emelte meg a hangját John, fejét jelentőségteljesen Elizabeth felé biccentetve, amint elkapta a fizikus tekintetét.

Rosszalló pillantása súlya alatt Rodney kényszeredett vigyorral visszakozott. „Persze, kivel nem történt ilyesmi közülünk valamikor?"

Minthogy Landry-t többé nem említették, Elizabeth továbblépett. „Úgy hiszem, Vala maradt, hogy fontolóra vegyük."

Ronon lehajtotta a fejét. „Én nem vettem fontolóra Valát."

Azonban a javaslat gyorsan felkeltette Teyla figyelmét. „Milyen gyakorlati célt szolgálna Vala jelenléte itt, Atlantiszon?"

„Nos, Vala újító és leleményes." - ajánlotta Sheppard. „Bizonyos ötletesség jellemzi."

„És a copfjai hihetetlenül dögösek." - szólt közbe McKay.

Mikor a férfiak az asztal körül mind egyetértően bólogattak, Teyla bizonytalanul ráncolta a homlokát. „Én is tudnám ugyanígy hordani a hajamat, épp olyan könnyedén, ahogy ő teszi."

„Ami azt illeti, Ronon is tudná, de a hatás nem lenne ugyanaz." – utasította el Rodney.

„Én nem vagyok Ronon."

„És Vala sem vagy."

Sheppard megjegyzésére Teyla szemei veszélyesen összeszűkültek. „És ez pontosan mit jelent?"

„Annyit mondok, hogy csak egy bizonyos személyiségtípus képes arra, hogy copfokat viseljen és emellett lehengerlően magabiztos is legyen."

„És én nem vagyok ilyen személyiség?"

Sheppard bűnbánó képet vágott. „Nem, nem igazán."

„Én lehengerlően magabiztos vagyok." – az athoszi fenyegetően csikorgatta a fogát. „Nem számít, hogy milyen a hajviseletem."

„Ez többről szól, mint a hajviseletről, ez a hozzáállásról szól, ami vele jár."

Ronon felhorkant. „Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ti ketten a hajviseleten vitatkoztok, mikor nekem tűkkel szurkálták a nyakam ezekért a mintázatokért és titeket jobban lenyűgöz egy arany kinövés a homlokon."

„Azt hiszem, hogy Teal'c-nak is egy kissé fájdalmas lehetett, mikor megbélyegezték a homlokán."

„Tudod mit, McKay? Mint olyasvalakinek, akinek egy szálka elegendő ok arra, hogy a sürgősségi orvosi ellátást igénybe vegye az, hogy mi a véleménye arról, mi számít fájdalmasnak, nem olyan értékes, mint hiszed."

„Hé, én egy nyíllal a fenekemben futottam az végig az erdőn át, úgyhogy azt hiszem, tudok valamit a fájdalomról."

Carson csak ült és figyelte, amint Sheppard és Teyla a hajviseletről vitatkozik és Rodney-t amint Ronon-nal megvitatják, kinek magasabb a fájdalomküszöbe, majd végül felemelte a hangját, hogy felkeltse a figyelmüket. „Ugyan már! Úgy viselkedtek valamennyien, mint egy csomó kisbaba, akire nem figyel a mamája. Elfelejtettétek már, hogy megkaptuk a pénzt? Jóváhagyták a költségvetésünket még egy évre. Boldognak kellene lennünk egy percre, mielőtt úgy tennénk, mintha itt volna a világ vége. Ez nem a végítélet, amiről most itt beszélünk. Ez csak egy egyszerű átszervezés, nem a Hetedik Pecsét feltörése."

„Ó, te könnyen beszélsz, Carson." - köpte Rodney az orvos felé. „Mióta Janet Frasier meghalt, nincs egy karizmatikus orvos sem a Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon."

Carson önelégülten vigyorgott. „Tudom."

És most mind az öten üvöltözni kezdtek egymással. Végül mielőtt Elizabeth felállt és túlkiabálta a ricsajt, hogy hallani lehessen őt, orrnyergét masszírozva azt gondolta: nos, nem mondhatom, hogy meglepett a reakciójuk. „Elég legyen!" Mikor mindenki sértődötten, de csendben visszaült a helyére, folytatta. „Carson-nak igaza van. Bármi is történik majd, megbirkózunk vele, és bárki is jöjjön ide… a tőlünk telhető legmelegebb fogadtatásban fogjuk részesíteni."

„Szóval nincs mód arra, hogy ezt elkerüljük?" – kérdezte John, egy kicsit reménykedve.

„Nem, nincs mód ezt elkerülni." – sóhajtotta Elizabeth, ahogy visszaült. „A Csillagkapu Parancsnokság döntése végleges és valaki ide fog jönni Atlantiszra, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk."

Rodney feje határozottan olyan prérikutya-szerű módon bukkant fel, mint amikor támad egy ötlete. „Nem jönnek, ha nem tudnak."

„Rodney? Mire gondolsz?" - Sheppard óvatosan érdeklődött.

„Elvágunk minden összeköttetést a Földdel. Visszatérünk ahhoz az időszakhoz, amikor még nem volt ZedPM és Daedalus."

Egy vállrándítással Sheppard beleegyezett. „Milyen szép is volt, mikor még nem kellett állandóan a Földdel egyeztetnünk. Nincs Caldwell, hogy a nyakamba lihegjen."

„Nem kell az irányításom alá kerülő tudósokat a helyes irányba terelni." – dobta be Rodney.

„Nincs többé heti jelentés és nem kritizálják utólag a döntéseimet." – tette hozzá álmodozva Elizabeth.

„Igen, de rendszeres utánpótlás sincs többé." – érvelt Carson.

„Feltöltjük a készleteinket." – világosította fel McKay. „Még mindig van pár hónapunk, mielőtt ez a dolog megtörténik, igaz? Fel fogjuk tölteni a készleteinket az alapvetően szükséges dolgokból ezalatt… mint például gyógyszerek, WC-papír, szappan."

„Csokoládé." – kérte Teyla.

„És hajzselé."

Rodney a szemét forgatta Sheppard kiegészítésére. „Igen, ahogy mondtam, minden lényeges dolgot. Azután ismét eljátsszuk a halálunkat."

„És mi a javaslatod arra vonatkozóan, hogy hogyan csináljuk?" – kérdezte Elizabeth érdeklődve.

„Ugyanúgy, mint a lidércek esetében. Álcázzuk a várost, ezután én kicselezem a Daedalus érzékelőit, úgyhogy mikor jönnek és keresnek minket, úgy fog tűnni, hogy valamennyien meghaltunk és Atlantisz nem biztonságos többé."

„Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ez működni fog?"

Elizabeth kérdésére Rodney felháborodva rázta a fejét. „Kérem! Mikor nem működött valamelyik tervem? Ez költői kérdés volt." – fordult csapatának tagjai felé, akik már valamennyien szólásra nyitották a szájukat.

„Rendben van, csináljuk."

Miután Elizabeth jóváhagyta a tervet, igyekeztek kifelé a tanácsteremből. Amint lefelé mentek a folyosón, McKay odafordult Sheppard-hoz: „Tudod, az egyetlen, akit egyáltalán nem vettünk számításba, hogy idejöhet, az O'Neill."

„Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy őt ideküldenék?" – kérdezte Sheppard idegesen.

„Nos, egypár éve már nem jár küldetésekre. Talán már unja magát és vissza akar térni."

„De ő rangban fölöttem van… nagyon-nagyon magasan."

És jó a sérója, lehengerlően magabiztos a viselkedése..."

„Keveréke csípős gúnynak és a szívnek …"

„A nők imádják, a férfiak olyanok akarnak lenni, mint ő…"

John a megragadta Rodney karját és gyorsabban kezdte húzni őt a laboratóriuma felé. „El kell intézned, McKay, különben rettentő nagy bajban leszünk."

„Nekem mondod! Itt ez a zűrzavar és még mindig nincs egy rendes kávéfőzőm."

- VÉGE -

1


End file.
